


You'll Be In My Heart

by Queer_Trash_Queen



Category: The 100
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Post S3, bellarke and babies, especially after today, i felt like i needed to write something happy, just happiness, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queer_Trash_Queen/pseuds/Queer_Trash_Queen
Summary: Literally just Bellamy being cute with small humans because it's been a hard day for everyone. Bellamy with babies should be a crime bc it's too much to handle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Quick light hearted fluffy one shot about Bellamy and Clarke and their babies
> 
> Inspired by this video i saw on tumblr: http://xoxocossette.tumblr.com/post/152191067594/nicegirlscomelast-arethafakelin-this-cured

It’s hard to stay mad at Bellamy for long nowadays. This goes for most people in their camp, but especially for Clarke. It’s nearly impossible to be mad at him when he’s constantly toting around their adorable children, one in a carrier on his back, the other leaning back happily against his chest. They’re nine months old now, constantly watching the world around them in amazement, and Bellamy is _ridiculously_ cute with them.

Right now, Clarke is attempting to give him the silent treatment over some stupid spat they’d had that morning. It hadn’t started out as anything big, but she and Bellamy are both incredibly stubborn, so now they’re not speaking. In all honesty Clarke doesn’t remember what the original fight was about. It’s about the principal of the matter now.

But it’s so _hard_ watching him across the fire, a chubby little baby balanced on each knee, cooing at them with a softness to his expression that isn’t there for anyone but their babies. Artemis and Alex are babbling happily while he makes ridiculous noises. Most people in the surrounding area are watching them the way they have been since the twins were born. No one is quite used to tough as shit Bellamy “whatever the hell we want” Blake having a soft side.

Bellamy blows a raspberry against Alex’s cheek, and Artemis shrieks with laughter. Alex claps, fat little hands flailing. They both lean their foreheads against the sides of his face, and he grins so widely Clarke can’t help but smile. She’s surprised she lasted this long. Usually Bellamy uses the twins to gain her forgiveness directly, but this time it’s just watching him be such a good father to their children that does her in.

Clarke sighs and walks around the fire pit, sits down next to Bellamy. She greets her babies with a goofy smile and narrowly dodges Artemis’ grubby hands while she scoops Alex up. Bellamy smirks at her, knows she’s given up on this particular battle. She rolls her eyes and kisses him begrudgingly.

“You know, using infants to win our fights isn’t going to work forever. One day they’re going to grow up and then you’ll have to admit that I’m always right,” she says. Bellamy laughs, head thrown back. Clarke is stupid in love with him, it’s not even fair.

“Well then I guess we’ll just have to keep having more little monsters, because _that_ will never happen,” he retorts.

“We’re going to end up with our own soccer team of kids, aren’t we?” Clarke jokes.

“That’s the plan,” Bellamy grins, bouncing Artemis on his knee. It’s a sign of how ridiculously gone for him she is that she wouldn’t mind if that turned out to be the case.

**Author's Note:**

> Today was a hard day for a lot of people in the US and i figured this might be a good distraction


End file.
